In many sports activities, timing or counts can be important. For example, in a professional basketball game, officials have a shot clock that provides a specific amount of time for the offensive team to take a shot. In recreational basketball games, often times participants wish to simulate the shot clock. Similarly, in recreational football games, often a “pass rusher” counts off a number of seconds prior to rushing the passer to simulate the time a professional quarterback would have to stand in, for example, the pocket prior to throwing a pass.
In some case, such as the basketball shot clock, timers can be used off the court. Alternatively, the basketball hoop can be modified to incorporate a timer that resets after each basket. However, even simple timers require equipment to be attached to the basket or carried from court to court This is difficult as conventional timers are relatively non-portable. Thus, it would be desirous to provide a ball with a clock or timer to perform these and other functions of timers.